wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Snare 13.9
Snare 13.9 is the tenth chapter of Snare. Bonesaw tortures Skitter, talks about her '''passenger''' and is then attacked by Parian. Grue triggers, again, kills Burnscar and wounds Bonesaw. Plot Bonesaw sings a warped version of a well known song about bones while she gathers up surgical equipment. Unlike Panacea's insect tampering at the bank, Bonesaw's powder isn't completely debilitating Skitter, and she is able to issue a simple attack command to her bugs. The bugs attack Bonesaw but she uses her anti-bug spray to kill them and explains that she is immune to the venoms and can render herself immune to pain whenever desired. Bonesaw sets up test tubes to continue producing the anti-bug gas and then turns Skitter over to talk to her. Bonesaw explains the impact of powers on brain structure; The brains of parahumans have a part that is different, known as the Corona Pollentia, which manages powers, and a part of the Corona Pollentia called the Gemma that manages the active use of the powers. The location and size of the Corona varies between parahumans, which makes tampering with it difficult, which is one issue with lobotomising parahuman criminals. Bonesaw claims she is very good at finding the Corona and Gemma and explains the powder and darts she used had prions that disable the Gemma, leaving the Corona intact so she can still work with the powers. Bonesaw continues to talk about how the Corona is too small to perform all the tasks powers carry out and explains that the second problem with removing the Corona is that this only removes the control of the powers, not the powers themselves, making their usage instinctive rather than conscious. She expressed great interest in examining Skitter's brain, theorising that if Skitter can use her power while her Gemma is disabled then Skitter's 'passenger' may be more powerful and easier to detect. Bonesaw works through Skitter's mask with a small circular saw. She succeeds in removing the mark but her saw stops due to silk fragments clogging it up, so she goes to fetch a larger saw. Skitter tries to draw more assistance from her 'passenger' by issuing a command of "help" but is unsuccessful, and she determines the command is too vague. Bonesaw returns with the large saw and comments on some threads she saw in the building. Skitter detects one of Parian's stuffed creatures which is moving, and deduces that since the constructs 'deflate' when Parian is not around then she must be nearby. Skitter manages to delay Bonesaw by blinking at her, and then encouraging Bonesaw to talk about her 'art' through yes/no blinking. The stuffed animal enters the room but it does not respond to Bonesaw's presence. Bonesaw notices Skitter's body weakening and begins cutting into her skull with the saw, gaining the attention of the stuffed animal, which proceeds to charge Bonesaw and smash her away from Skitter. Bonesaw calls her mechanical spiders to attack the construct, which resembles a cartoon dinosaur, but it smashes the spiders in its hands while advancing on her. Bonesaw actives chemicals in test tubes by pouring water into them, before the dinosaur punches her into a metal shelving unit. She throws one of the tubes at the dinosaur, and it deflates after punching her again, acid eating away at the fabric. Parian herself is revealed within the dinosaur, ripping away parts of her clothing that the acid had reached. Clearly distraught, Parian accuses Bonesaw of killing her family and friends. Bonesaw explains that some of them are still alive as decoys, laughing at the prospect of people mistaking them for members of the Nine. This provokes Parian into impaling Bonesaw with needles on threads, pulling Bonesaw up into the air. Bonesaw pretends to have broken a tooth, which Skitter realises is a trick due to Cherish's information of the strengthened teeth of the Nine. Skitter orders a wall to be formed with bugs, but there is too few and Parian ignores them, approaching Bonesaw and stabbing her in the neck frantically with a scalpel. The amount of blood produced is clearly too little, and Bonesaw spits acid into Parian's face. Parian staggers over to the sink, trying but failing to locate anything to wash her face with. Bonesaw lectures Parian on her actions before Jack and Burnscar enter the room. Jack announces that they will be retreating, since the enemy are stalling Siberian and Crawler and will eventually manage a successful flank onto one of the more vulnerable members. Bonesaw complains about not being able to work on her 'research' and Jack agrees that she can take three people with her. Bonesaw selects Skitter, Tattletale and Trickster, and starts her saw up in preparation to kill the others, starting with Imp. She is distracted by Brian's heart beating quicker and his ragged attempts to speak. She berates Brian for not teaching his sister properly, explaining that Imp walked into a modified wolf trap and turned off her power to beg for help from the Nine. Jack orders Burnscar to torch the bodies since Bonesaw has wasted too much time, and as Burnscar creates her fireball, Grue is finally manifests his darkness. The scene is cut off by a vision that Skitter finds somewhat familiar. The vision shows the journey of two massive beings traversing a void. Thousands of versions of the beings exist simultaneously and they phase parts of themselves into different realities and ignore even physical laws, traveling faster than light. Using precognition they view many versions of Earth before agreeing on Earth Bet as their destination. The being continue to communicate for some time, and when they seperate Skitter loses her perspective of their thinking before being snapped back into reality, forgetting the vision and finding herself in the void of Grue's darkness instead, which feels like is it dampening her power. Skitters bugs have scattered to all the people around the room, but she detects an additional man present within the darkness. He ignores the darkness, striding forward to smash Burnscar's head against a counter. The man flickers out of existence and the darkness retreats to reveal Burnscar's head to have been completely destroyed. Against Jack's command, Bonesaw rushes into the freezer to try to retrieve the wet hard drive with the data of this second trigger event on it. The figure rematerialised in the freezer in a place where Skitter can see it resembles a monochrome Brian. The man grabs Bonesaw's hands and lifts her up as he tightens his grip. Jacks attempts at slashing at the man fail, so he severs Bonesaw's arms at the wrists and the two make an escape. Brians body slowly begins to pull itself back together, the cases containing his organs eventually breaking and allowing his body to reform and heal. The monochrone Brian reappears to pull out the metal studs impaling his limbs to the wall and lower him to the ground. He drags himself over to Skitter and touches her, granting regeneration that slowly heals the wounds Bonesaw inflicted and regrants her control over her power, although it continues to feel dampened. He rushes over to Aisha and touches her. Skitter observes how the darkness seems heavier and slower to expand, but seems to generate itself. After several minutes the darkness dissipates, revealing everyone in the room to be standing and healed, including Parian. Skitter attempts to talk to him and reach out to him, but Tattletale stops her and encourages Imp to approach instead. The group make their escape, walking slowly behind Brian. Skitter feels even more helpless to help him than she had while paralysed at Bonesaw's hands. Major Events *Brian triggers with new and inconsistent powers. *Grue kills Brunscar, mutilates Bonesaw, and heals his affected teammates. Trivia *Theorizing on Skitters "power level" and comparison with brian being able to use his powers suddenly raises questions about her trigger event. *The teenager Taylor sees in her vision is her father. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters